Episode 9 - Dance Party
rolling damage* "I'll cut that in half since you're in a baby seat." - Ryan Episode 9 - Dance Party is the 9th episode of Spagoots Realms and the first episode of the Attack of the Red Kraken arc. Synopsis The town is saved! What's a better way to celebrate than to have a dance party? It's just like a bad animated flick, only this time we're doing it at the start of the episode. Today, the four meet up with old friends, drink some punch, have a hopping good time, and get sued by Initial D. Double-Dab Dad Dancing The town of Osirus is throwing a party in the squad's honor! The party is wearing shoes and ready to dance at the Pink Pony. There's a bard, who's playing some bangers (such as Party Rock Anthem on the lute). It's packed - Tobias is doing terrible dances, such as the fabled double-dab, and Sunny is in the corner embarrased. Altaevo talks to her. ALTAEVO: "Hey kiddo." SUNNY: "Oh hi Altaevo." ALTAEVO: "You alright?" SUNNY: "I wanna die." ALTAEVO: "NO" Atlaevo encourages Sunny to dance with Tobias and them and have fun. They lead her onto the dance floor and Sunny reluctantly discoes slowly. Tobias is delighted. Meanwhile, Light Boy is using her Spider Boots to break dance on the wall, but takes her boots off of the wall in the process and falls into the punch bowl, and a waiter spills glass shards on her. Vinca joins Tobias in embarrasing dances, impressing McManus, who is doing the Gangnam Style dance, which Vinca joins him in. Thorney sits by the door, confused by every terrible dance. He discreetly cuts off a small slice of something in his bag and slips it into Light Boy's punch. Now she has a +9 to all rolls! The bad news is that it was a slice of Dream Apple and now she's tripping. Oh. Bad News Altaevo spots a familiar minotaur, who motions for them to meet with her. Altaevo asks her what she's doing here. This is Myren, Altaevo's old sailor friend. Myren tells Altaevo that the Red Kraken are planning on coming to Bayvale, an important city to Altaevo. The group is looking for artifacts to make a super-machine. Altaevo heads inside, where Light Boy is absolutely losing it. Altaevo immediately can tell this is Thorney's fault. They tell Vinca that they have to head home immediately. Thorney has heard part of the conversation with Myren and knows something's going down, but Light Boy's yelling made it hard to hear. Vinca tries to pull Thorney outside, but fails. Light Boy is checking out the Astral Plane. Altaevo scoops her up and walks outside after thanking everyone for the party and grabbing mini sausages and requesting a song: the squad walks out to Africa by Toto on the lute. Frog Times The squad rents a horse and carriage and leaves. Light Boy is still a disaster, which Thorney thinks is hilarious. Vinca's reasonably mad at him. The group passes through a swamp, and everyone feels the carriage stop. Then they feel it be let go. Suddenly they feel the same sensation from various sides. Light Boy thinks dark energy is attacking the Cupcake-Mobile. The others see giant frogs surround the carriage. Thorney tellls Vinca, the driver, to book it. Light Boy yells about snakes, and Altaevo seatbelts her in. Vinca speeds up the horses, but the frogs pursue. Let's roll initiative! Altaevo flies outside and thunderwaves the frogs, knocking one of them away and out of the chase. One frog knocks Altaevo to the ground with it's tongue. Light Boy can't break her straps, but her seat falls off and she faces the back of the cart. She casts Sacred Flame, popping a frog. It pulls Light Boy down with it's tongue. Vinca turns the carriage around and tramples the frog, terrifying Light Boy. It just be like that sometime. Thorney jumps off of the cart, picks Light Boy up, and puts her under his arm. Suddenly, a mud elemental comes out of the forest. Deja Vu!! Altaevo magic-missiles the final frog, which spits up toxic goop, which Altaevo dodges almost completely. Light Boy casts Spiritual Weapon, creating a giant frying pan because she sees the mud elemental as a chocolate elemental and this all makes sense to her in this state. The pan smacks the elemental, causing the elemental to temporarily fall apart. Vinca squishes the frog, pulls Altaevo back into the cart, and turns the horses around effortlessly. It's so sick he starts singing Deja Vu by Initial D. Thorney steps to the side and waits. The elemental sends a fist literally flying at the carriage. Altaevo grabs Vinca and flies into the sky, avoiding the fist. Thorney lights the end of Xeno on fire and throws it at the elemental, and Xeno sinks into it. Vinca asks Altaevo to drop him, and they toss him and cast Embalm on the elemental, trapping it. Light Boy tries to make the spiritual frying pan smack the elemental again, but she starts seeing faces as her trip get worse. She hits Vinca instead for an large amount of damage. He's at 1 HP and is hurling at the monster. He pulls out both of his swords and spins down at the elemental. VINCA: "DEJA VU! I'VE JUST BEEN IN THIS PLACE BEFORE. HIGHER ON THE STREET! AND I KNOW IT'S MY TIME TO GO HOME! CALLING YOU. AND THE SUBJECTS OF MYSTERY. STANDING AT MY FEET! IT'S SO HARD WHEN I TRY TO BELIEVE! WOOOOAAAH." The elemental is completely destroyed, and Vinca falls unconscious. Thus ends the fight! LIGHT BOY: "I've never liked snakes." Creator Spotlight * Snakefish33 on tumblr for arts! Appearances * Light Boy * Thorney * Vinca * Altaevo * Sunny * Tobias * McManus * Myren Trivia * This is the first normal episode to use the new cover art. Category:Episodes Category:Attack of the Red Kraken